Story
by Gapri
Summary: Inicia la semana del counterpartshipping 2017. Serie de One-shot para aportar un poco mas de esta linda pareja
1. Chapter 1 Smiling Crown

Holi gente~ Gapriel apareciendo en este inicio de la counterpartshippingweek2017

Bueno no creo que haya necesidad de explicar de que trata esto de la counterpartshipping week pero si alguien mas se anima dejare los temas de la semana, se puede participar sea en fanfic, fan arts, gif en lo que sea~

Day 1. Circus/Carnival/Alice in wonderland Day 2. Fairy tail/Fantasy/KingdomDay 3. Rain/Domestic/MusicDay 4. First kiss/Food/RomanceDay 5. Highschool Au/Vacation/Swimming Day 6 Halloween/Cosplay/Dance Day 7. Fall/Sleepover/Dueling.

No se si logre cumplir con toda la semana pero lo importante es participar y aportar un granito de arena~

Ademas mi mayor problema con esta clase de cosas siempre es una... ¡que sea un solo capitulo! ¡algo corto! pero dejo de liarme, vamos a lo que importa.

One-Shot. Va mas desde las perspectiva de Yuto. PD. Lo rosa no se me da mucho

* * *

 **Smiling Clown**

* * *

- **yuya eres un tonto**

 **-jejeje lo siento Yuzu**

 **-de verdad, parece que nunca vas a madurar**

Se queda en silencio, solo mirando, como siempre. Solo allí al final del grupo, agradece que Ruri se lleve tan bien con Rin así no tiene que buscar la manera de evadirla un poco.

Desde que habían recuperado sus cuerpos y las dimensiones estaban a salvo se dio cuenta de que sentía una extraña "curiosidad" por su contraparte de la ahora dimensión péndulo. Podría pasar horas y horas tan solo mirándole. Sintiendo su pecho cálido cuando hablaba con él. Admirando esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia.

No paso mucho para que se diera cuenta de que, en realidad, se había enamorado de Yuya, de ese ser brillante, cálido, amable y fuerte. Lastimosamente no era tan fácil como en las películas. En primer lugar no sabía si yuya tenía esos…gustos tan diferentes, tampoco sabía si sentía algo por alguien más, sospechaba de Yuzu y finalmente no quería perder esa peculiar amistad que mantenía con él. Por eso se mantenía observándolo, tratando de notar cada cambio, de ver sus expresiones buscando un algo que no sabía que era.

- **ten cuidado casi se te caen las cosas** –advirtió Serena evitando que fuera a tropezar con todo lo que traía cargando

 **-lo tendré** –respondió, su rostro mostro incomodidad pero sonrió para que nadie lo notase.

Eso le molestaba, le enojaba tanto ¿Por qué Yuya hacia eso siempre? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba con ocultar lo que siente en realidad?

La película pasa sin pena ni gloria para él, de hecho la trama es tan cliché que no le sorprende nada. Desvía su mirada a Yuya que parece más entretenido, un poco más que Yuri al menos. No puede entenderlo, le frustra y quisiera poder ir hacia el chico de hermosos ojos color granate para abrazarle, decirle que no necesita fingir más, no tiene porque hacerlo.

Porque Yuya era como un payaso, una horrible comparación pero era algo muy atinado. Con una sonrisa maquillada en su rostro, fingiendo que nada le causa dolor, que nada le atemoriza, que todo está bien. Sonríe todo el tiempo. Lo hace tan natural que pareciera que de verdad está feliz…pero nadie está feliz todo el tiempo las 24 hrs los 7 días de la semana los 12 meses al año.

Observándole ha aprendido que sonrisa es más sincera que otra, sus gestos, su mirada cambian formando una máscara pegada a su rostro cuando la situación lo amerita.

Recordando el tiempo en que había habitado en el mismo cuerpo, logro descubrir muchas cosas.

Yuya cargaba un gran peso en sus hombros, cargo con la responsabilidad de evitar que las dimensiones fueran destruidas, con el de salvar a todas las personas afectadas por las acciones de Akaba leo, el de traer a Yuzu de vuelta a su hogar, el de tener que seguir el camino que su padre le puso frente, tener que superar a su padre como un duelista de entretenimiento y el peso de muchas mas expectativas.

Todos esperaban algo de Yuya, algunos de forma mas sanas, esperaban que lograra grandes cosas o que salvaría a alguien porque creían en su fuerza, en que el, con su forma de ser, con todo y errores podría avanzar. Otros que de forma egoísta le ponían peso encima porque _debía_ hacerlo, _tenia_ que, de alguna forma tenía que conseguir avanzar sin tomar en cuenta que era solo un chico de 14 años que hace poco tiempo su mayor preocupación era intentar mejorar en la escuela y en los duelos.

¿En que momento y quien decidió que Yuya debía cargar con el mundo?

Por eso mismo él piensa en un payaso, que aunque caiga o se lastime tiene que levantarse y seguir con el acto, que el maquillaje ocultara su dolor, sus sentimientos. Esta dispuesto a cambiar, a ayudar para que al menos haya alguien con quien pueda ser sincero.

 **-Yuya** –le llama captando su atención, este le sonríe

 **-¿Qué pasa, Yuto?**

 **-cuando todos se vayan ¿podemos hablar tu y yo?**

 **-eh, claro, ¿Por qué no?** – nota el nerviosismo oculto de nuevo en esa sonrisa, eso le marea, quiere ayudarle

 **-no te preocupes no es nada importante solo quiero hablar contigo** –le miente para tranquilizarlo, relajando su expresión dándole una pequeña sonrisa

 **-¡claro!**

 **-chicos se están quedando atrás** –les llama Yugo

 **-ya vamos** -contesto para volver a mirarle, el nerviosismo de antes se ha ido, esta menos tenso – **vamos antes de que nos dejen atrás Yuto**

Otra sonrisa de pintura

 **-eres increíble Yuya** –su boca lo suelta sin querer, lo ha dicho y enrojece, aunque cabe aclarar que más que un alago era una especie de queja pero por suerte lo ha dicho en el tono correcto para no evidenciarlo

 **-¿eh?**

 **-lo siento, solo… solo lo dije sin pensar pero es lo que pienso de ti**

 **-yuto…** -los colores se le suben, los nervios son otros, esquiva verle pero involuntariamente una sonrisa de verdad se le escapa **–gracias**

 **-podría decírtelo todo el día si quieres** –jugueteo avanzando de una vez

 **-¡eh! ¿De verdad?**

 **-claro**

 **-eso es un poco vergonzoso e inesperado de tu parte** –admitió son esa melodiosa risa nada fingida

El solo asintió, tratando de que su cara no delatara que en realidad, esta avergonzado por no haber controlado su boca pero feliz de ver algo de las verdaderas emociones de Yuya.

Pasan la tarde como estaba planeado, después de la película pasean y comen un helado para empezar a irse cada quien por su camino. Uno esperaría un desastre pero por esta ocasión no han roto nada…aun… y desde el fondo de su corazón agradece que Shun sea un tanto más paranoico que en el pasado. Porque así no tiene que acompañar a Ruri, oh no Shun no va a soltar a su amada hermanita tan fácilmente.

 **-nos vemos Ruri, Shun** –se despide

 **-¿no vienes con nosotros yuto?-** pregunto su amiga

 **-no, aun no, los veré mas tarde** –como queriendo darle una señal a su mejor amigo quizás porque este puede leerlo o porque desvió la mirada hacia yuya le dio la respuesta suficiente tanto a él como a Ruri

- **ne Shun ¿Por qué no acompañamos a Yuzu también a su casa? Quedo de mostrarme algo**

 **-por mi está bien**

 **-hey Yuzu, entonces ¿te podemos acompañar?**

No sabía que sentir realmente, ambos hermanos le estaban ayudando y le dedicaron una mirada algo picara haciéndole sentir un tanto de pena.

- **solo quedamos tu y yo**

Oh rayos, ya había olvidado lo que iba a decirle, mejor dicho olvido las palabras correctas que siempre ha estado pensando para no ser imprudente y decir algo que su contraparte pudiese interpretar mal

 **-¿Qué tal si caminamos por el parque que esta por tu casa?** –sugiere

 **-ok**

 **-¿Qué te ha parecido la película?** –pregunta para hacer tiempo, no puede simplemente soltarle lo que lleva pensando desde hace mucho

- **mmm supongo que fue como ser estafados** –fue su respuesta – **hace mucho que no iba al cine, no recordaba que fuera tan…digital**

 **-¿o tan cliché?**

 **-también**

Caminan hablando de aquella película que él sinceramente ni recuerda, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Yuya. Logrando llegar al parque que también para fortuna suyo estaba prácticamente solo. Ese era el día al parecer.

 **-Yuya**

 **-¿si?**

 **-¿estas bien?**

 **-¿uh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Estoy bien**

 **-no sé cómo decirlo** – mejor dicho, no quiere decirlo crudamente – **desde hace tiempo lo note**

 **-¿notar que cosa?** –nervios más palpables, una sonrisa que tiembla

 **-es… como si no pudieras ser sincero contigo mismo, todo el mundo espera algo de ti y eso eventualmente es una presión para ti, no necesitas tomar todo solo las cosas que no te causan daño** –se acerco colocando su mano con suavidad en la mejilla algo enrojecida de Yuya **– te fuerzas a sonreír todo el tiempo causándote daño**

 **-yuto yo no…** -intenta huir, porque su mirada gris es demasiado pesada para él, porque sus palabras le hacen tambalearse en una cuerda floja – **no sé de que hablas**

 **-tus sonrisas casi nunca son sinceras, intentas que todos estén felices sin estarlo tú, te cause muchos problemas cuando esta dentro de tu cuerpo, creo que no me he disculpado por eso, puse más presión en ti sin saberlo por mis acciones te hice sentir peor, la pasaste realmente mal en city** –aprovecho lo mudo que el otro se había quedado para atraerlo a él, abrazándole – **no finjas mas**

 **-…Yuto… -** tiembla, porque no esperaba esas palabras, no quiere llorar ya no mas, no quiere alterarse

 **-es un poco pretencioso lo que diré pero…por favor al menos conmigo, se sincero respecto a cómo te sientes, si quieres llorar, si estas molesto, si te sientes desanimado o de cualquier forma en que te sientas no sonrías si de verdad no quieres hacerlo, yo no te juzgare, tratare de entenderte e incluso si no llego a hacerlo quiero estar allí para ti**

 **-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?** –pregunta aferrándose, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Yuto

 **-porque te amo –** dice al fin

Yuya se separa un poco para mirarle, incrédulo, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y solo atina a volver a buscar refugio en sus brazos. Solo llora, llora de alegría porque de alguna forma una parte de él lo deseaba, que alguien notara que se cae en pedazos, que tropieza demasiado solo para convencer a la gente a su alrededor que no toma las cosas en serio que es un bromista, que está feliz todo el tiempo.

Las suaves carisias en su espalda y cabello le tranquilizan. En susurros que le erizan la piel Yuto no deja de decirle lo maravilloso que es, con errores y con virtudes, que le ama de un modo hasta incompensable para el mismo pero que no cambiaria sus sentimientos por nada. Entonces después de un rato de estar en esa solitaria vereda con arboles ocultándoles del mundo, se calma para verlo.

Yuto sonríe de una manera hermosa que le derrite el corazón besándole la frente con cariño

 **-¿puedes prometerme eso, Yuya? El ser sincero conmigo y contigo mismo**

 **-si, te lo prometo** –contesta con mejor ánimo, sus penas se han ido el peso en sus hombros es como el de una pluma – **Yuto… yo también te**

Sus labios susurran lo que siente, estando a milímetros de los de su compañero en una tenue sonrisa que es compartida por ambos.

Porque ahora esos googles que usa serán un tanto innecesarios, toda la carga emocional se va junto a las lágrimas, quedando solo con esa paz que ansiaba. Ya no necesita esa sonrisa de payaso pintada en su cara si tiene a Yuto a su lado.

* * *

Diablos que rosa, no me sale lo rosa así que todo lo que siento que es rosa, siento que es muy rosa XD

Pero bueno allí esta lo que tocaba el dia de hoy~ hasta mañana~

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Belle Isle

Holi gente~ Gapriel aparece nuevamente

Día 2 fairy tail/Fantasy/Kingdom podría decir que prácticamente lo tiene todo (?)

Este planeo hacerlo un fic aparte así que este sería el mega resumen (¿mega Spoiler?)

PD. la palabra dragón se va a repetir mucho, ¿lo siento?

 **negrita** -diálogos

 ** _negrita + cursiva_** -diálogos del pasado

* * *

Lost

* * *

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en el centro del mundo existió un poderoso y gigantesco dragón, con su magia, su poder, su encanto mismo hizo que los humanos le adoraran como a un dios. Protegiendo al mundo, amando al mundo, el dragón que vivía en su propia isla en el centro del mundo._

 _Pero, las eras cambiaban los humanos que llegaron a amarlo empezaron a temerle y muchos buscaron destruirle. Empezó a ser odiado. Finalmente alguien dio con el poder necesario para sellarle en esa misma isla, en lo alto del templo. Los reinos en continente y las islas vecinas decidieron que mantendrían al dragón encerrado para siempre…_

 _El dragón que alguna vez fue amable fue corrompido por el odio y la avaricia de los humanos, logro liberarse y con su ira a destruir el mundo. No había ejército ni poder mágico que pudiera detenerle. El supremo rey dragón destruiría a los humanos que le han encerrado y dado la espalda._

" _Esta ira que te ha roto el alma no es tu verdadera naturaleza alguna vez fuiste un ser amable que cuidaba de todos que buscaba hacer felices a quienes estuvieran cerca de ti, por favor vuelve a ser el de antes."_

 _En el acantilado, la joven princesa pidió a dios el poder de hacer entrar en razón a la bestia, su único deseo era salvar a todos incluso a la bestia misma. Quizás era cierto, en el fondo de la ira y de la oscuridad aun había esperanza y el deseo de proteger a todo ser_

 _La gran bestia se dividió a costa de la vida de aquella joven._

 _Un dragón que representa la sed de sangre que destruyo pueblos enteros, el hambre de la retribución. Con sus múltiples bocas que nunca podrán ser saciadas el dragón que todos quieren matar. Partió hacia el Este._

 _En dirección contraria, oeste, el dragón que solo busca libertad, que hace lo correcto pero temperamental con aquellos que buscaron destruirle sin razón aparente, sin respetar nada a su alrededor, de color blanco y que nada en los cielos._

 _En las islas del sur un dragón de grandes colmillos, trayendo la tormenta a sus espaldas, que no perdona las injusticias no perdona el que alguna vez fue encerrado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad entre las tormentosas nubes._

 _El último dragón de unos ojos heterocromaticos quería traer felicidad protegiendo al mundo de los otros dragones. Adorado en la isla del norte, el dragón que buscaba la paz de la mano de la humanidad._

 _En la temible lucha, los héroes mortales que partieron a la isla del gran templo. Unos buscaron aprovechar el enfrentamiento entre las bestias para darles fin, otros tomar su poder, algunos pocos para traer gloria a sí mismos y aquellos que querían traer paz._

 _Héroes mortales similares a estrellas fugaces, una isla que tiene más cráneos que arboles en su tierra. Esperanzas y sueños que quedaron en las pupilas sin vida de tantos…entonces finalmente. Las bestias…_

 _El dragón que nadaba en el cielo fue asesinado por ese hambriento dragón…antes de devorarle alguien más tomo sus alas. El dragón que trae la muerte a sus espaldas fue derrotado por un joven príncipe que poseía el poder de aquel que solo buscaba la paz_

 _El dragón de ojos heterocromaticos de dio a la corona su propia vida para detener el dolor, la ira, la oscuridad y la tristeza…El joven príncipe tomo la espada y el joven herrero que tomo las alas uso la magia ambos entonces sellaron a los dragones restantes de nuevo en esa isla, convirtiéndolos en piedra._

 _El príncipe junto al herrero decidieron entonces quedarse toda su vida en esa isla. Protegiendo las dos estatuas. Orando por la paz y la felicidad._

" _Solo nosotros que tenemos el poder de los legendarios dragones podemos asegurarnos de que las bestias nunca sean despertadas. Solo nosotros podemos mantener la paz."_

 _Algunos siguieron a los jóvenes héroes, un pequeño poblado en la solitaria isla. El hijo del príncipe obtuvo una marca en su espalda, el poder de aquel dragón. La hija del herrero obtuvo también en su espalda la marca de las alas._

 _Aquellos que nazcan con aquellas marcas tienen el deber de proteger al mundo._

 **-proteger al mundo, a veces no creo que puedo protegerme a mí mismo si quiera** –murmuro cerrando el viejo libro, suspirando

 **-yo creo que puedes hacerlo** –hablo su caballero de armadura negra, levantando la visera para sonreírle – **también que serás un excelente rey**

 **-nunca imagine que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto en un solo año**

Hace un año su ingenioso (y malvado) tío había encontrado la solución al problema que atemorizaba a toda la gente de su reino y de pueblos vecinos. Los dragones querían un sacrificio. ¿Que mejor sacrificio que él? A falta de una hermosa y pura doncella/sacerdotisa/Princesa lo único bueno que tenían era a él.

En algún punto le habían mencionado que de ser necesario le iban a mandar a enfrentar a las bestias que eran calmadas con ofrendas una vez al año. Era una posibilidad que sus difuntos padres no abrían permitido que pasara pero ya no había nada que hacer. Sin la espada capaz de matar a esos dragones su único consuelo era que le matasen rápidamente y sin dolor.

Lo único que le alegraba de aquello era que su gente podría vivir sin miedo. Tendrían esa calma y podrían dormir sin temor a ser atacados.

" _ **Si tan solo papa hubiera dejado un indicio de donde escondió esa espada… no debo lamentarme más, haré lo mejor que pueda."**_

Esos fueron sus pensamientos cuando fue prácticamente abandonado en esa isla a su suerte o mejor dicho, que su tío le engaño para dejarle allí para que muriera y quedarse con el poder.

La forma en que las cosas cambiaron ese tiempo que estuvo en la isla podría decirse que era para mejor. Había descubierto la verdad, encontrado aliados y sobre todo… tenía a Yuto a su lado.

Solo con tenerle se sentía fuerte y no por la verdadera identidad de este, no tenía nada que ver con el poder o con la magia era algo diferente, era algo referente a su corazón. La confianza que Yuto depositaba en el, sus palabras sus sonrisas le impulsaban, iluminaban la negrura del camino que aun le faltaba recorrer

 **-¡ah! La coronación es pasado mañana y no sé qué hacer** –se exaspero revolviendo su propio cabello

- **definitivamente no puede ser peor que la coronación de Yugo, aquello fue…algo que realmente no será olvidado como tanto deseaba** –rio un poco de tan solo recordar el desastre que fue aquella celebración.

No sabía por quien sentir más pena, si por el ahora rey que aun hoy en día seguía sintiendo una vergüenza increíble que le pintaba el rostro de colores o por el caballero a su lado que estuvo metiendo su bípeda lengua donde no debía con la necedad de que todo fuera perfecto.

 **-espero no terminar así, no podría ver a la gente a la cara**

 **-no te preocupes, mi Yuya, todo saldrá perfecto** –le expreso, tomando su mano para poder depositar un beso en ella.

El fuerte sonrojo que le ataco podía ganarle fácilmente a su cabello rojo, quizás nunca se acostumbraría al trato dulce que yuto le daba no se sentía capaz ni se podía imaginar en el futuro sin reaccionar de aquella manera.

 **-estaré a tu lado, siempre, sin importar el tiempo o la tristeza que me cause el que algún día te veré marchitar aun así, cuando te pierda para siempre tendré en mi corazón la alegría de que alguna vez fui amado por ti**

- **yuto…-** sus palabras le abrumaron, sus bestiales ojos grises cambiaron a unos dorados señal de su verdadera naturaleza le dejaron sin aliento.

En la solitaria sala del trono donde se encontraban, aprovecho la oportunidad porque su corazón se lo pedía, acortar la distancia entre ellos, queriendo olvidar el tiempo, olvidar al mundo mismo. Con sus manos quito el molesto yelmo negro para tomar ese extrañamente rostro similar al suyo propio, acercando sus labios para besarle.

Suave, como la brisa de aquella isla, profundo como el mar y lento como el tiempo que paso en aquel lugar.

* * *

Era extraña la forma en que el destino ponía las cosas, siempre le pareció curiosa desde que es consciente de su propia existencia. Los recuerdos que tiene se desdibujaban mucho con el correr de los años.

 **-¡larga vida a nuestro rey!**

La gente coreaba, viendo felices la nueva esperanza hecha persona en lo alto, su porte, su sonrisa y sobre todo esa mirada que ve hacia el futuro. Un futuro mejor para todos incluido él.

* * *

La primera vez que le vio, le impresiono que tuvieran el mismo rostro, casi el mismo nombre y sobre todas las cosas le sorprendió tanto la sonrisa que Yuya poseía. Le dolía verle.

 _ **Ellos son…realmente iguales a nuestras mitades faltantes, no, seguramente si no hubieran muerto se verían así**_ –igual de perturbado que él, Yuri solo atino a chasquear la lengua molesto, triste y lleno de culpa. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ahora la vida les ponía enfrente, un par de recordatorios andantes de sus pecados.

Desde que fueron encerrados en aquella isla solo han acumulado ira contra el mundo, rencor contra sí mismos y tristeza… una profunda tristeza.

" _No debemos hacer daño a las personas, por favor deténganse, nosotros nunca quisimos ser así, no somos así, se que están heridos que es difícil perdonar pero el destruir el mundo no traerá paz a nadie, no sanara nada"_

Pero el no escucho, paso de él y junto a Vemon destruyeron todo lo que tenían a su paso, pelearía con tal de hacer sufrir al mundo lo mismo que el sintió, que ellos sintieron.

" _¡Por favor paren! Yo tampoco, al igual que ustedes, no puedo perdonar a los humanos, quiero ser libre, los recuerdos que tenemos sobrevolando el mundo viéndolo, lo hermoso que era, quiero verlo de nuevo, olviden ese rencor alejémonos de los humanos que nos dan la espalda, que buscan cazarnos"_

" _¡¿Ah?! ¡Solo hablan puras estupideces! No importa a donde vayamos los humanos siempre nos temerán o buscaran nuestro poder, este mundo ¡no necesita de ellos! Destruyen todo lo que tocan para su propio beneficio sin pensar en nadie más que sí mismos, nunca cambiaran ¡Matarles es lo mejor que podemos hacer!"_

" _¡Venom! Si no me escuchas por las buenas entonces, te obligare a que me escuches por las malas, debes entender, nosotros no somos demonios, no deberían destruir el mundo"_

Para los humanos que estaban allí, estorbando, solo eran rugidos los que salían de sus bocas, ellos por otra parte solo escuchan sus voces.

Era una lucha sin sentido, barcos en el turbulento mar lanzando balas con sus cañones a otros barcos o a ellos en el cielo. Personas peleando por toda la isla buscando sabrá dios que cosa. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Matarles? ¿Tomar su poder? ¿Sellarles de nuevo? ¿Porque estaban allí? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Una muerte segura? ¿Gloria?

Nunca lo entendió, solo recuerda ser herido, escuchar el llanto y grito de dos de sus contrapartes. Cuando quizo averiguar qué había pasado un chiquillo de cabello negro y magenta se planto frente a él, con una espada inusual. Le subestimo y fue el último error que iba a cometer.

" _Por favor perdóname, mi único deseo era vivir con la paz que teníamos antes, ya no podía soportar el dolor, ni la ira y mucho menos la tristeza… por favor algún día perdóname, lo siento tanto pero…si destruyen este mundo entonces nunca podremos estar juntos… todos los recuerdos que teníamos cuando fuimos uno solo serán traicionados…lo siento…y…adiós para siempre."_

El tiempo que estuvo durmiendo en la inconsciencia pareció solo un parpadeo y fue entonces cuando despertó que la realidad le golpeo. De ellos 4 solo venom y el continuaban "con vida" sus cuerpos fueron convertidos en piedra, en lo alto del templo donde alguna vez fueron adorados.

Wing murió peleando con Venom. Una culpa que siempre cargaría... un pecado que dios nunca iba a perdonar

" _Yo no quería matarte"_

Odd-eyes había sacrificado su propia vida dándole a un humano el poder de sellarles y con ayuda de quien tomo el poder de Wing, había logrado detenerles, condenándoles a esa extrema soledad llena de culpas y lagrimas que nadie consolaría.

La terquedad les había costado la vida a sus otros fragmentos como también les costó a ellos la libertad. Con el paso del tiempo fueron aprendiendo a cambiar de forma simplemente para entretenerse. La magia que aun poseían no les permitía liberar sus cuerpos pero sus espíritus eran otra cosa. Llego a transformarse en casi todo animal que recordaba…incluso podía tomar forma humana

Extendiendo sus alas negras de cuervo, quiso alejarse de la isla pero no podía, estaba atado a su cuerpo de piedra. Con sus aletas nado en las profundidades buscando quizás morir pero de nuevo no podía. Con sus piernas y manos construía ciertos juguetes para intentar entretenerse y en algún punto llego a la conclusión de que su nombre era Yuto. El Nombre de venom era Yuri. No recuerda cuando fue que eso pasó.

Entre los pocos humanos que quedaban en la isla encontró a un chico, algo le atraía de él pero no supo que hasta que, espiándole descubrió la extraña marca en su espalda, más que un tatuaje era una marca de nacimiento y lo entendió.

El poder o la voluntad de Odd había pasado a ese chico, bisnieto de aquel chiquillo que en su juventud uso una espada para convertirlo en roca. Su único consuelo.

Con el tiempo los humanos se fueron de la isla, los dos últimos en irse en direcciones separadas, en barcos distintos con familias distintas, fueron dos pequeños bebes que llevaban en su espalda la voluntad de sus piezas faltantes.

El tiempo que paso nuevamente, las acciones de los humanos dejaron de importarles si llegaban a la isla a hacer alguna cosa no les importaba hasta el día en que dos barcos llegaron con ese curioso viento nostálgico.

- _ **al fin, logre subir hasta aquí**_ –el chico se dejo caer con algo de cuidado a las puertas del templo, su voz tan familiar… su curioso color de cabello rojo y verde similar a unos impares ojos que miro hace mucho, todo tan confuso que le provoco dolor.

¿Era eso un regalo o un castigo? Aparecer frente a él en forma de ave para ayudarle a sobrevivir. El ver la marca en su espalda le lleno de una extraña emoción

 _ **-creo que te llamare…Rebellion**_ –acaricio con cuidado las plumas - _**¿Cómo decirlo? Tienes una mirada peculiar además no se me ocurre un mejor nombre por el cual llamarte, bueno Rebellion, soy el príncipe Yuya, por favor cuida de mi, soy algo torpe para algunas cosas pero me esforzare**_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que los giros que daba la ruleta de la vida serian que se enamoraría perdidamente de ese pequeño chico humano, que portaba la voluntad de un fragmento suyo se hubiera reído tanto que fácilmente podría pasar 100 años riendo.

Sumando otros 100 años por parte de Yuri. Se hubieran reído ambos hasta morir.

* * *

La fiesta había acabado ya, no estaba nada cansado, de hecho se divirtió a costa de Yuri. Es que ¿a quién se le ocurría? Era obvio que el plan de Yuri sería un desastre, siendo la cereza del pastel en el inolvidable evento de coronación del ahora Rey de cabellos azules. Iba a reírse de eso por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **-¡estoy muerto del cansancio!** –le vio tirarse en la cama aun con todas esas elegantes y pesadas ropas

 **-como te dije, todo iba a salir perfecto, tu coronación será recordaba de una mejor manera que la de Yugo**

 **-todavía se pone histérico cuando alguien va a mencionarlo** –contesto riéndose, sentándose en la cama

 **-no creo que ninguno pueda estar tranquilo si alguien quiere mencionarlo** –se aseguro de que la puerta no pudiera ser abierta con facilidad – **ahora tienes el puesto que era tuyo por derecho, Rey**

 **-me sigue pareciendo increíble ¿Qué hare si no puedo corregir lo que mi tío hizo? Hay tanto camino por delante**

 **-yo creo en ti, se que podrás enfrentarte a todo además no estarás solo, yo estaré a tu lado**

Se le acerco, ayudándole a deshacerse de todas aquellas ropas tan pesadas y estorbosas en silencio. Prenda por prenda dejadas a un lado con cuidado. Hasta tenerle allí sin nada. Su rostro sonrojado su sonrisa temblorosa porque no le quitaba la mirada. Colocándose sobre él.

 **-¿Por qué soy el único sin ropa?** –murmuro inflando su mejilla, haciendo un puchero

 **-porque me gusta mirarte** –respondió dejando al chico completamente desarmado

 **-y-yuto** –se estremeció al sentir la respiración en su cuello, la nariz de yuto rosando su cuello aspirando su aroma, aferrándose instintivamente a él, pronto sintió los labios ajenos, suaves y cálidos acariciando su piel

- **Yuya voy a amarte toda mi vida**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar en medio del mar se encuentra una solitaria isla, en la sima alguna vez se encontraban dos imponentes estatuas de dos legendarios dragones.

Uno tomo la espada en sus manos

Y el otro uso las alas

Destruyendo las almas de las bestias, trayendo la salvación al mundo…entregando sus propias vidas terminando con la cadena de sufrimiento…

Aquella isla debió convertirse en el paraíso.

* * *

¡Ah! La historia que se mese en las olas hundiéndose en la profundidad. Diablos ya quiero escribir este fic, que espero no sea tan largo como Rinne. Ni que decir que con este ya tenía la idea desde antes. Un mundo de dragones magia y reinos en problemas. El titulo sigo pensándolo.

Hasta mañana~

¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 Velas

Holi gente~ Gapri aparece en una hermosa noche lluviosa, este apenas lo alcance a subir a 1:37 de mexico. estoy terminando el dia 4

Dia 3 Rain /Doméstic/ Music  
Aclaración: Aquí ya son un tanto mayores ¿24 años?. creo que es de las cosas mas cortas que he escrito, no se.

* * *

 **Velas**

* * *

El sonido de la fuerte lluvia azotando contra las ventanas, los rayos y relámpagos haciendo un espectáculo de luces natural. Realmente iba a caerse el cielo si es que no ha empezado ya. La preocupación puede con él. Su pareja debió de haber llegado hace mucho, maldijo de nuevo al corte de luz y a su celular sin batería.

Deberías asegurarte siempre tener algo de batería Yuto

En momentos así lamentaba no hacer caso a los consejos que le daba de vez en cuando. La preocupación estaba que se lo comía. Una parte de él le decía que Yuya había sido sensato, que se quedo en casa apenas vio que el diluvio de Noé se presento lastimosamente su corazón sabia que Yuya no sería sensato, que seguramente estaba a medio camino y que no iba a devolverse a su casa, menos sabiendo que no contesta sus llamadas.

Rogaba que la luz eléctrica volviera pronto para poder llamarle, preguntarle si estaba bien, que fuera mejor estar a salvo en casa.

 **-maldición** –chasqueo la lengua, se había golpeado con la silla, pero al menos ahora tenía unas cuantas velas – **Yuya...**

El sonido del característico toque musical de su pareja le hizo levantarse rápido, olvidando de encender alguna vela, simplemente fue a la puerta abriéndola

 **-hola** –saludo un tanto nervioso, temblando y escurriendo de agua

Por su mente paso regañarle, enojarse realmente pero fuera de hacer eso simplemente se limito a abrazarle sin importarle si se mojaba o algo

- **Estas helado** –murmuro estando más calmado

 **-si... lo siento**

 **-ven, debes secarte** –se separo, tomándole la mano para guiarle con cuidado en la oscuridad. Guiándole a su habitación donde afortunadamente ya tenía ropa suya – **encenderé unas velas para que puedas darte un baño, no quiero que te enfermes**

 **-si que se está cayendo el cielo ¿no, Yuto?**

 **-ya sabía que eras imprudente pero pudo pasarte algo de camino** –soltó aire, exasperado por lo desvergonzado que su novio podía ser en ocasiones, de hecho tenia la creencia que con el correr de los años se hacía más intrépido – **cuando vuelva la luz pondré tu ropa a lavar**

 **-Yuto** –no le importo si le volvía a mojar simplemente le abrazo de repente – **me alegra que tu también estés bien**

 **-mi teléfono se quedo sin batería** –confeso simplemente devolviendo el abrazo

 **-¿ahora vez porque es importante que lo mantengas cargado?**

 **-lo sé, debo hacerte mas caso en eso para que no vayas por allí contra viento y tormenta**

 **-por ti iría contra todo, solo por verte** –alego sonriente – **auch** –se quejo al recibir un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte del contrario – **solo digo la verdad**

 **-Báñate de una vez** –se soltó para darle privacidad...aunque una parte de él le proponía otra idea para entrar en calor **–"pero por ahora es mejor evitar que yuya enferme"**

Encendió las velas dejándolas con cuidado donde no fueran a causar un desastre para salir del pequeño baño y dirigirse a la cocina. Sacando del refrigerador algo que no se necesitase calentar, aquello le pasaba por tener una estufa eléctrica de última generación, pensó más en la comodidad que en situaciones como esa.

Afortunadamente tenía un poco de pastel, era mejor que nada. Puso la mesa y espero mirando con aburrimiento la cera derretirse.

 **-ne, Yuto ¿Has notado que siempre nuestras primeras citas al año se arruinan?** –apareció aun con la toalla en el cuello pues su cabello seguía húmedo, con las velas en mano y sonriente

 **-no lo había pensado** –respondió mirándole

 **-el año pasado intentamos salir de vacaciones y nevó tanto que todos los vuelos se cancelaron pero nos la pasamos bien en el aeropuerto**

 **-al menos nos dejaron carta abierta para otro viaje por las complicaciones y las múltiples cancelaciones ese día**

 **-ya que nuestra primera cita de este año también sufrió de cambios, ¿Qué tal si viajamos en verano?**

Estuvieron hablando de eso, un pequeño viaje que no alterara sus ocupaciones en general, esas pequeñas escapadas románticas eran de las cosas que más disfrutaban, solían irse un fin de semana o cuando lo planeaban bien, de viernes a martes. Siempre había un lugar que ver.

Desde la escuela media empezaron con esos pequeños viajes, ahora con el tiempo y teniendo mejores recursos se iban un tanto más lejos. Terminando el pastel, fijado el destino y la posible fecha, se dispuso a dejar los platos en la tarja pero su amado novio no se lo permitió, le quito los platos de la mano dejándolos en la mesa y le tomo de las manos para ponerse en el pequeño espacio que había libre entre la barra y la sala de estar.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-solo quería bailar contigo** –confeso empezando a guiarle, lento y suave, abrazándose a él – **seria más lindo hacerlo bajo la lluvia pero mi novio gruñón y responsable no me dejaría porque ya tome un baño para no enfermar**

 **-¿ah? Ahora soy tu novio gruñón** –comento divertido, siguiéndole el ritmo o buscando como, no era tan hábil al moverse como su lindo novio

 **-¿entonces si podemos mojarnos juntos afuera?**

 **-no, te ara mal volverte a mojar** –admiro el adorable puchero de su pareja ante su negativa – **recuerda, soy tu novio el gruñón, por cierto ¿Qué estamos bailando?**

 **-una canción romántica, de esas lentas que escuchas cuando todo el mundo piensa que escuchas metal**

 **-que especifico** –se quejo arrugando un poco la nariz ¿Qué había de malo escuchar de vez en cuando una canción más calmada?

 **-aunque nuestras primeras salidas al año se arruinan me gustan mucho, tuvimos nuestra cena romántica a la luz de las velas, estamos bailando me gusta**

Se quedan allí, bailando con una canción inexistente, tarareando para dar ritmo a sus pasos. Besándose de vez en cuando.

Su amor era así, como el clima tan cambiante. Con sus días soleados o de mucho calor, sus vientos tranquilos o tempestuosos, a veces bajo una sombrilla o disfrutando de los días de lluvia...pero lo más importante era que estaban juntos.

* * *

Aquí está el tercero~ mas romántico (?)  
Iba a poner una canción pero vaya ninguna me convenció y decidí que era mejor que cada uno imaginara eso.¿Que canción les gustaría bailar con alguien que quieran (sea pareja o amigo) en una situación así?

Me da risa porque tenía planeado como tres ideas una muy sad, esta y otra que adapte para mañana

¡Nos vemos mañana!

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 Cita

Holi de nuevo~ vaya lo estoy logrando

A mí ya me habían dicho los temas desde… ¿septiembre? Casi mitad de septiembre ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, no se me ocurría nada al principio solo para lluvia y esa idea sigue por allí, una muy triste como me gusta pero no salía a tiempo y luego se me ocurrieron otras dos.

Day 4. First kiss/Food/Romance

Solo la adapte mejor, incluso podría decir que corresponden al mismo "mundo" siendo que en "velas" tienen como 24 años y aquí son más pequeños ¿15 años?

* * *

 **Cita**

* * *

Era oficial, no iban a volver a su casa en un buen rato, la lluvia no se calmaba y no tenía ganas de llegar mojado. Agradeció que al menos estaban en un kiosco del parque, tenían donde sentarse y si por alguna razón la lluvia no se iba, la luminaria se encendería.

 **-¡llovió tan de repente!** –exclamo Yuya dejando la bolsa con la compra a un lado

 **-si, repentino y con fuerza** –contesto sentándose en una de las bancas que había alrededor

No estaba para nada contento. Su primera cita en principio había sido un poco desastrosa, habían ido a tomar unas malteadas, todo bien hasta que descubrió que su dinero debió caerse de su cartera o de su bolsillo, obligando a Yuya a tener que pagar. Este no se quejo y le resto importancia. Entonces a falta de más efectivo no podría llevarle a ver la película que habían planeado ver.

La única solución que se les había ocurrido era comprar algunas chucherías y ver alguna película en su casa. La cual estaba hecha un desastre porque estaba seguro volvería solo, con una cara de enamorado que únicamente su gato tendría el placer de ver. Aunque esto último se había cumplido, no llegarían a su casa con toda esa lluvia

Para empeorar las cosas se habían quedado en un incomodo silencio. Ninguno decía nada solo estaban allí sin verse directamente.

 **-esto apesta** –murmuro exasperado, su primera cita arruinada

 **-…** \- se mordió el labio tratando de mantenerse bien.

* * *

 **-me gustas** –logro decirlo, después de tantos intentos de haber practicado tanto, lo dijo. Terriblemente sonrojado pero al fin lo había dicho… ahora solo rogaba que Yuto no le odiara

 **-¿quieres ser mi novio?**

 **-¿ah? Eh, si, si quiero, quiero ser tu novio Yuto** –aun más nervioso pero desbordante de alegría **-¡si quiero! ¡Me gustas mucho Yuto!** –se le fue encima abrazándole se dio cuenta de lo impulsivo que fue, separándose pero quedando embobado con el fuerte sonrojo de Yuto – **lo siento**

Oh, podría quedarse toda la vida viéndolo

Era consciente de que tenían un rostro demasiado similar pero para él, que había estado mirando a Yuto a diestra y siniestra cada que tenía la oportunidad, se le hacía tan diferente. Sus expresiones, la forma en que sus cejar se arqueaban, la manera en que parpadeaba incluso se le hacía tan linda y su favorita era verlo en sus prácticas de arco.

Su rostro sereno, imperturbable pero su mirada. Sus ojos expresaban tanto aunque su hermoso rostro se mantuviera impasible. Llenos de determinación, concentración y de una fuerza que no sabía cómo explicar, si, justo así es que termino flechado por Yuto.

Daba gracias el ser un tanto bajito porque así, en la demostración de los clubes en la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo año escolar logro verle en su presentación. Incluso se sintió un poquito mal porque hace unos instantes estaba lamentándose el que se hubiera mudado lejos de sus amigos y basto con ver a Yuto para olvidarse por completo de ellos y… de todo en general.

Su primera impulsiva acción fue meterse en el mismo club…donde obviamente no era su fuerte, nunca le llegaría a los talones. Se desanimo al principio pero curiosamente gracias a su poca destreza a Yuto le fue encargado que le ayudara. Luego por cosas de la vida tuvieron que hacer un cambio en los grupos, ahora estaban en el mismo salón, en la misma fila, lo tenía delante.

 **-¿listo?**

 **-¡por supuesto!** –tomo sus cosas rápido, se habían vuelto amigos, agradecía ser el tipo de personas que se adaptaba fácilmente

Sus obstáculos más fuertes fueron los hermanos Kurosaki, Shun que estaba a punto de graduarse, el amigo de la infancia y Ruri, la hermana menor que iba en el mismo año que ellos. No es que estos se quejaran de su presencia…bueno Shun sí que lo hacía pero por un motivo distinto.

Ya para el tercer año, fue que decidió era tiempo de declararse, no porque tuviera la suficiente confianza de que Yuto también sintiera algo, sino, porque sus mismos sentimientos le rogaban salir, era un cansancio emocional tratar de contener lo que sentía.

Después de su declaración las cosas se tornaron un poco… ¿incomodas? Entre ellos. Para empezar ¿Qué se supone que hacen los novios? Nunca había tenido un novio…o una novia… tampoco creyó que llegaría tan lejos su fase depresiva le decía que todo se arruinaría. ¿Debía tomarle la mano? O ¿besarle?

Sus preocupaciones aumentaron más. ¿Debía besarle él o esperar a que yuto le besara? ¿Era imprudente pedirle un beso? ¿Qué caminaran de la mano? ¿Si le mandaba un mensaje para desearle buena noche estaría siendo pesado?

 **-si de verdad son pareja –** comenzó Shun mirándoles fijamente – **entonces bésense**

Los colores se le subieron al instante ¿Yuto iba a besarlo? ¡Debió prepararse antes! ¿Se vería raro si huía a lavarse los dientes? Pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por su novio que igual de sonrojado y crispado solo atino a soltar

 **-¡mi primer beso con Yuya no será solo porque no me creas Shun!...debe ser especial**

 **-… ¿ah?** –Aquello solo le saco una risa al mayor – **tan romántico como siempre**

El peli negro no soporto más que su mejor amigo se riera, tomándolo de la mano para alejarse. Su mente estaba en caos

 **-"yuto quiere que nuestro primer beso sea especial"** –su corazón se había derretido por completo, no iba a soportarlo, moriría de amor.

* * *

Aunque las cosas siguieron raras entre ellos, habían fijado fecha para su primera cita. Irían a tomar una malteada o helado, después verían una película, comerían algo y de camino a casa sabia que por todo el hermoso ambiente en algún punto al fin se besarían…

Lamentablemente eso había fallado estrepitosamente, su corazón estaba dudando de todo incluso hasta de su nombre por la actitud de Yuto. No se le notaba cómodo mucho menos cuando sugirió que podían ver películas en casa.

 **-sabes Yuto –** hablo mirando la lluvia caer **– saldré del club**

 **-¿Por qué tan de repente?** –cuestiono sorprendido

 **-cuando te vi por primera vez quise entrar al club solo por ti** –confeso – **cada que te veo me quedo sin aliento pero yo no soy bueno en eso, fue imprudente meterme allí solo por ti, Gongenzaka me había dicho una vez, que esa clase de cosas se hacen porque de verdad quieras hacerlas de corazón, que era una clase de insulto si te metías solo por el interés incorrecto así que siempre me sentía un tanto mal por eso**

 **-pero hemos practicado mucho** –bien no era el mejor tema ni el estaba dando las mejores respuestas

 **-lo siento…** -silencio, solo el molesto silencio, de hecho no sabe porque le dijo eso, era solo el miedo – **lo siento… por todo en general por incomodarte con lo que siento por ti**

 **-Yuya ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-desde que te dije que me gustabas todo…se ha vuelto así de raro, yo ni siquiera tenía esperanza de que fueras a decirme que si pero se había vuelto demasiado para mí que tuve que decirlo, lo siento** –volvió a disculparse empezando a sentir que las lagrimas estaban por salir, no quería que le viera llorar – **no necesitas obligarte ni nada si** _ **esto**_ **te parece incomodo solo…olvida lo que te dije**

Salió del pequeño kiosco sonriéndole

 **-nos vemos mañana** –estaba dispuesto a huir a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación por ser tan iluso, no había forma de que yuto de verdad sintiera algo por él simplemente era lastima

 **-espera** – se levanto tan rápido como pudo, avanzando hasta el, para frenar su huida, deteniéndolo del brazo **–tu también de verdad me gustas** –soltó sonrojándose al instante que mas daba si se mojaba, al demonio con todo - **yo no sabía cómo decírtelo** , **me sorprendió tanto que me lo dijeras estaba muy feliz**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-A mi no me había gustado nadie antes, no sabía si era correcto el solo besarte o tomar tu mano, en las noches me pregunto si sería correcto o si no debía mandarte un mensaje o dos, también si debo ir a buscarte cada mañana** –se apresuro a decir, aprovechando así el ir arrastrándole de vuelta a estar cubierto de la lluvia - **la verdad es que yo quería que todo saliera perfecto hoy…por eso lamento si te he dado la impresión equivocada todo este tiempo**

 **-yuto…**

 **-perdóname tu a mi** –quiso limpiar el agua de ese hermoso rostro, descubriendo que algunas de esas gotas estaban calientes – **Yuya, no quiero provocarte ninguna clase de dolor** – se fue acercando sin pensarlo mucho, besando primero las mejillas coloreadas de rojo para entonces, sin planearlo tomar sus labios.

Era solo una inocente unión de labios que llevaban esperando mucho, corto pero que había detenido el mundo y el tiempo.

Se miraron queriendo transmitir lo que sus palabras no lograban englobar con facilidad, avergonzados y sin soltarte.

Todo era perfecto de esa manera

* * *

Las cosas pasan a su propio ritmo gente ~

Me encanta porque ya olvide que iba a poner en el de mañana pero tengo el día 6

Hasta mañana~

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5 Mírandote

Holi gente~

Día 5 Highschool Au/Vacation/Swimming

Este va a ser corto y sin diálogos prácticamente. Solo 4 palabras: no llego a tiempo.

* * *

 **Mirándote**

* * *

Tan solo mala suerte, era solo eso. Una gran racha de mala suerte que parecía al fin iba a terminar…junto con él. Estaba bien así.

El aire se volvía escaso, su cuerpo en principio quiso volver a la superficie, lucho por sobrevivir al menos un instante. Era inútil. Los angustiantes segundos se volvieron eternos. Morir era fácil pero llevaba su tiempo al parecer o simplemente era él el que sentía que el paso del tiempo era diferente respecto a su persona. Fuera lo que fuera de cierta forma se sentía en paz.

Al menos había amado con toda su alma hasta el final, incluso si su amor nunca tuvo un futuro o si quiera una esperanza para nacer, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Su vista se torna borrosa. En realidad de cierta manera su vista siempre fue así. Incapaz de enfocar el mundo a su alrededor, siempre fijamente en Yuto. En sus entrenamientos en esa misma piscina donde el conserje le encontraría muerto.

Yuto

¿Estaremos siempre juntos?

Fueron palabras infantiles, inocentes sin futuro como él.

Claro que si, Yuya, seremos amigos siempre

Una mentira tras otra, el mundo de brillantes colores de su niñez fue tornándose gris, como los ojos de yuto donde solía encontrar alivio.

Estoy feliz de ser tu amigo

El mundo que los niños suelen ver era demasiado colorido, brillante ajeno a los tonos oscuros, ajeno a la naturaleza de las personas. Conforme crecen van notando los matices, como miles de colores que antes no distinguían. Su mundo en especifico fue apagándose…era solo mala suerte.

Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte Yuya

Empezó de a poco, resquebrajándose hasta no quedar nada. Las deudas se hicieron muchas, las peleas más frecuentes y para cuando salió del shock… su madre solo colocaba dos platos en la mesa. De cierta forma no le tiene ira a su padre, solo tristeza. La casa que amaba y su amigo se fueron haciendo más pequeños conforme el auto de su madre se alejaba. No podrían vivir más allí, las deudas no iban a permitirlo.

Seguiremos viéndonos

La nueva escuela, su nueva vida y el intentar sobrevivir. En su anterior escuela los maestros eran buenos, sus compañeros eran agradables y amables. Ahora era distinto no encajaba en el sitio o en cualquier otro. Se aferro a Yuto porque era lo único para mantener el optimismo.

Podía pasarse horas hablando por teléfono con él, podía sobre llevar las cosas mientras pudiera mantener contacto por mas limitado que fuera…incluso si eran solo 10 minutos de esa forma pasar la secundaria no fue tan difícil

Los tiempos malos nunca duran Yuya

Un tanto más grandes incluso podían verse más seguido…allí comenzó el final. Fue demasiado inocente, no le puso nombre a ese sentimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no había nada más que hacer solo intentar vivir así. Su error fatal fue querer poner tierra de por medio, inventando amigos que no existían, evitando llamar, cancelando salidas. Lo que sentía por yuto no estaba bien.

Porque las personas cuando te notan diferente solo pueden dañarte, porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Porque lo había visto, esa clase de amor estaba mal vista y aquellas desdichadas personas siempre son molestadas, odiadas y humilladas. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Lo siento por amarte yuto, lo siento

En mediados de preparatoria fue que logro ser transferido al mismo plantel que Yuto. Era un mejor sito, incluso contaban con piscina. Fue porque estaba escapando de otro chico que dio a la piscina, se escondió y la práctica del equipo de natación empezó.

Su plan era esperar un momento allí para después tratar de ir a casa sin ser molestado pero su plan fue frustrado por la voz que extrañaba tanto. Yuto pertenecía al equipo de natación. Era impresionante ¿realmente era el mismo yuto que conoció alguna vez? ¿El mismo niño que tenia pésima condición física? Estaba sin aliento, oculto debajo de las gradas mirándolo.

Fue allí que comenzó su hábito de mirarle, cubierto siempre para no ser descubierto, tenía miedo. Porque en cierto momento Yuto había dejado de luchar por que le contestara alguna llamada…porque aunque se habían visto en los pasillos no intento nada, no le persiguió… nada. Se había cansado de él…porque ya no había nada uniéndoles…porque una de esas tantas veces que fue intimidado yuto giro su vista siguiendo su camino

Es mi culpa, yo provoque esto

Si no hubiera intentado dejar de amarlo, si tan solo se le hubiese ocurrido alguna otra cosa al menos tendría su amistad, porque seguramente yuto sufrió por su aparente indiferencia, era su castigo por hacer sufrir a alguien que le quería. Lo acepto de esa manera, era su castigo por sentir cosas que no debía por el chico que le dio su sincera amistad, era su culpa y debía cargar con eso.

 **-¿Por qué siempre estas mirándome?** –cuestiono el que alguna vez fue su amigo en uno de los solitarios pasillos

Mantuvo la cabeza abajo, completamente nervioso, era natural que en algún momento alguien notara que estaba allí. Porque le gustaba mirar a yuto nadar, iba a los torneos siempre ocultándose en esa sudadera gris, con la capucha puesta todo el tiempo…solo atino a correr.

 **-¡espera! ¡Vuelve!**

No hizo caso, porque dejo de encajar en el mundo. Nunca encajaría en el mundo de Yuto ni en ningún otro. Solo quería limitare a mirar para no causar más daño en su destrozada vida.

- **¡Yuya!**

 **-lo siento** –lloro tratando de correr lo más rápido que podía – **lo siento** –corrió sin saber que era la última vez que iba a escuchar su voz

Solo era mala suerte, chocar con el brabucón de siempre, haciéndole enfadar por tirarle al parecer un trofeo. Esta vez corría por su vida, terminando en la solitaria piscina, siendo empujado al agua.

No sabía nadar, ese tipo solo escapo cuando noto que se estaba ahogando…

Lo siento

Todo se oscurecía, su vista se iba apagando, una extraña sensación de alivio le embriago. Morir era fácil pero toma su tiempo, como cuando dejo el gas abierto, también aquella vez cuando tomo todas esas pastillas o cuando intento cortar sus muñecas. Tomaba su tiempo pero por fin estaba terminando.

Lo último que distingue es una borrosa figura…unos ojos grises, cabello negro…quizás solo alucina que sonríe a esos ojos

Yuto…

* * *

Quería escribir algo triste, la triste vida de yuya que sufre al darse cuenta que lo que siente por yuto es diferente a lo normal, que la gente a su alrededor va a hacerle la vida imposible si no tiene cuidado y de la distancia que el mismo puso entre el único salvavidas que le mantenía a flote, porque solo se limito a mirar. Extrañaba escribir cosas asi~

El de mañana va a ser más feliz, lo prometo

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6 Star

Lo curioso de este es que la canción que tenía como "inspiración" era circus de brittney XD siendo que circo fue el día 1, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto primero? De igual forma si se me ocurre lo publico después. Este es el día 6 Halloween/Cosplay/Dance

Una advertencia, un yuya de 24 años muy coqueto.

* * *

 **Star**

* * *

¿Qué mejor que ahogar sus penas en alcohol barato? Si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, lucido y sensato, en realidad ni siquiera vería aquello como una posibilidad. No suele tomar mucho menos fumar y ni hablar de emplear alguna otra cosa, es un chico sano.

Pero en ese momento su primo Yugo le arrastro a ese lugar, lleno de música escandalosa y sin mucho sentido. Lleno de gente sudorosa que esta ya perdida en los efectos de la bebida o sabrá dios que cosa.

Da un largo trago a lo que sea que estaba tomando, la sensación en su garganta empieza a ser más placentera que al principio e incluso alucina que esa canción se la sabe, no está seguro de nada. Las risas tontas de Yugo, de sus amigos y demás desconocidos le provocan reír también como idiota. Arrastrado por alguien al centro de ¿la pista? Se mueve sin coordinación "bailando"

Entre ese montón de gente bailando, casi como si fuera una presencia divina logra distinguir por el casual juego de luces a un chico, su cabello rojo vibrante esos curiosos mechos verdes le recuerdan a un tomate, la ropa se le antoja ajustada pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro ya esta ingeniando como sacársela.

Para cuando esta medianamente coordinando o teniendo un momento de lucidez su mente se apaga en realidad. El chico de cabellos rojos está fuertemente sujetado a él, mientras suspira por los besos y caricias apresuradas que recibe.

El chico de cabellos rojos y de ojos igual de brillantes que un rubí esta debajo suyo en un lugar que no reconoce es casi como un extraño y placentero sueño. Una ilusión. Sus bocas se encuentran, se ahogan gemidos en sus besos. Se mueve frenético sobre él, en realidad no sabe que está haciendo precisamente… pero le importa una mierda.

 **-Yuto**

 **-me encantas** –suelta arremetiendo con la poca resistencia que le queda. Llegando al orgasmo junto con ese hermoso chico.

* * *

Su cabeza duele, nunca habita tomado de esa manera, curiosamente su cuerpo se siente bien y entonces es consciente de las hebras rojas desplegadas en la almohada junto a él.

 _Oh no no no no_

Pone a su cerebro a trabajar, recapitulando. Yugo le había empezado a emborrachar desde un poco temprano, luego dio a parar a un antro, de allí todo se pone más confuso, recuerda vagamente ver a alguien bailando que le llamo la atención de cabello rojo y ropa ajustada…vagos flashes de estar en esa cama, de besos ardientes el calor de su cuerpo y del ajeno… ¿Dónde estaba para empezar?

Se frustra cerrando los ojos…y cuando los vuelve a abrir ese cabello rojo no está, ok estaba más perdido que hace un… ¿momento?

 **-¡¿de verdad volví a quedarme dormido?!** – se levanto incrédulo, pero esta vez iba a irse de ese lugar sea donde sea que estuviera.

Entre los líos que le costó volver a contactar con su primo, regresar a su hogar tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos que solo se volcaban al chico de cabello rojo. Lo único que tenia, cual cenicienta era un collar de péndulo. Ni su nombre solo ese péndulo y vagos recuerdos.

 _ **Todo es culpa de mi maldita ex –novia**_ –pensó con frustración.

El chico de lindos ojos que estaba recordando más, conforme pasaron los días le estaba volviendo loco. Entonces cuando vio una fotografía suya se sintió un completo idiota. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Era el segundo hijo de la familia Sakaki. Ellos eran como los amos del entretenimiento, produciendo éxitos a diestra y siniestra. Cualquiera de los 5. ¿Cómo es que no se fijo antes?

 **-estoy demasiado concentrado en mi trabajo como para ver el de otra revista, aun mas si es de espectáculos, nunca iba a verle o prestarle atención** –resoplo, aun mas inalcanzable que antes…

¿Inalcanzable?... ¡el ni si quiera era gay! De hecho tenía un gran lio mental cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había acostado con otro hombre… ¡¿y le había fascinado?! Su mente caótica se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido de su celular

 **-vale Shun, iré pero no voy a quedarme ni nada** –colgó que jodido era todo.

Que mierda que tu ex –novia sea la hermana de tu mejor amigo, que mierda que ella te ponga el cuerno con un tal Dennis, que jodida mierda que tu mejor amigo piense mal de ti y casi te muela a golpes para después enterarse que en realidad al que le pusieron los cuernos fue a él. Era una reverenda, jodida mierda que ahora tu mejor amigo quiera volver a juntarlos.

Entro al recinto completamente de mal humor pero todo se borra al ver al escenario. Allí está el mismo cuerpo peligroso que le hizo perder la costura en aquel antro, marcando los pasos en el escenario ¿un musical? ¿Presentación de alguna danza? Ni si quiera le importa. Se acomoda en una butaca y se queda embobado completamente.

 **-¿ese no es el ex -novio de Ruri? –** Le pregunto Yuzu –wo otro chico con un rostro similar al tuyo

 **-¿ex –novio?** –cuestiona tratando de no sonreír al instante, el destino jugaba de su lado en esa ocasión pero el show debía continuar los ensayos no pueden detenerse a dos semanas del estreno – **quien sabe, ya sabes tengo un rostro muy común Yuzu**

 **-Yo no lo llamaría común ¿detenemos todo?**

 **-nah, no está haciendo nada más que ver, no hay porque parar el ensayo** –contesta seguro de sí mismo, su corazón esta retumbando. Aquella noche el solo quería bailar y bueno termino de otra forma.

¿Decir que se arrepentía o algo así? Mmm bueno no del todo, lo poco o mucho que recuerda de esa noche pues… no se queja, solo del dolor de su cuerpo o de que a la mañana siguiente tenía que estar temprano para abrir el teatro. No tuvo el tiempo para seguir admirando ese atractivo rostro durmiente ni de seguir delineando los músculos de ese chico de cabello negro con violeta. Lo que más lamentaba era haber perdido su péndulo.

¿Seria ruin evitar que Ruri lograra reconciliarse con Yuto? Tal vez si, un poco. ¿Era algo "cruel" al estar feliz del sufrimiento por el que ambos pasaban?

- _ **solo hay dos clases de personas Yuya**_ –fueron las palabras de Zarc, su hermano mayor cuando le conto sobre su interés por Yuto – _ **los que hacemos el show teniendo los reflectores sobre nosotros y los que están del otro lado, viéndonos brillar**_

Yuto le había encantado desde que lo vio en el celular de Ruri en una ocasión, fingiendo inocencia le pregunto por él, su nombre era yuto, tenían la misma edad, serio, tranquilo, trabaja como uno de los editores jefes en una revista a pesar de su edad. A primera impresión al ver la galería de fotos, ignorando por completo a la chica en ellas por supuesto, le daba tantas impresiones como una canción o una pintura…y eso le embrujo por completo

Su seriedad, su fuerza, su tranquilidad y amabilidad. El único problema, como dijo su gemelo menor, Yuri, era que él todavía era un "niño bueno"

Eso era cierto, podría intentar de todo para tener a una persona mientras esta se encontrara soltera. No se metía en relaciones ajenas, no sería la manzana de la discordia no le gustan los dramas fuera del escenario. Mientras Ruri siguiera siendo la novia de Yuto él se mantuvo lo más alejado para nunca tener que verle de frente.

 _ **-solo deja que algo te interese lo suficiente, nacimos para ser los mejores, estar en la cima donde todos puedan vernos, Yuya, algún día lo entenderás y serás como todos en esta familia**_ –soltó el peli plata como una clase de sentencia, con una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa – _ **si de verdad te gusta tanto, te apuesto a que apenas se te presente la oportunidad se te saldrá el hijo putismo que llevas corriéndote por las venas**_

Cuánta razón tenía el maldito de su hermano, la oportunidad estaba allí, iba a jugársela. Ellos ya no estaban juntos, se había encontrado a Yuto en un antro gay y de entre toda la gente en ese lugar fue detrás de él. ¿Suficiente no?

- **bien chicos, terminamos por hoy ¡al fin viernes!** –anuncio dando un fuerte aplauso para que todos allí le prestaran atención- **Pero no se sobrepasen, descansen lo suficiente, la presentación será un éxito no se pongan nerviosos, recuerden rómpanse una pierna**

Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no quería que se le escapara pero tampoco que Ruri se diera cuenta de su presencia y buscara reconciliarse. Pidiéndole a la chica ayuda para empezar a cerrar junto a los demás.

 _ **-"Ser un poco malo no se siente tan mal"**_ –fue su pensamiento

- **Yuya tienes la misma expresión que tu hermano** –se quejo Yuzu su mejor amiga **-¿No estarás pensando… algo para evitar que se reconcilien?**

 **-Yuzu, sabes que sería incapa** z –hizo un adorable puchero **\- ¿Aras algo esta noche?**

 **-pensaba pasar tiempo con… ya tu sabes** –murmuro sonrojada

- **te ayudare** –busco dentro de su pequeña mochila, el pesado montón de llaves, lanzándoselo **-hoy cierra tu, así pueden estar a solas y** _ **platicar**_

 **-¡eh!** –lo colores se le subieron entre vergüenza y enojo, su amigo se bajo de un salto del escenario **-¡Yuya!**

 **-¡me lo agradecerás!** –se alejo poniendo la vista en su objetivo, notando para su horror que Ruri había logrado darse el tiempo. Allí estaban hablando

¿Hacer lo correcto o dejar que el instinto hiciera lo suyo?

El intento de ella para tomarle las manos fue lo único que necesito para impulsarse.

 **-¿ya nos vamos?** –Se acerco con paso decidido, alejando al peli negro de la chica, había querido ser más sutil pero en realidad había sido obvio **-¿listo para esta noche Yuto?**

 **-¿ah?** – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ¿en qué momento Sakaki yuya se había acercado a ellos? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Ruri lucia igual de confundida. La inocente y suave risa del peli rojo le dejo mas atontado, melodiosa y perfecta

 **-¿no me digas que se te olvido? Quedamos en ir a cenar algo ligero y luego quizás bailar un poco, vamos, Yuzu se encargara de cerrar hoy** – se sujeto de su brazo, sonriente y luego a Ruri – **nos vemos el lunes, Ruri**

 **-eh… si, nos vemos el lunes** –balbuceo sin comprender que pasaba allí **-¿irán a bailar?** –cuestiono, Yuto no sabía bailar no le gustaba esos lugares

 **-sí, creo que a Yuto están empezando a gustarle o cuando va conmigo** –fingió, descaradamente inocencia, sus hermanos tenían razón, el hijo putismo era de familia. **-¿cierto?**

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a yuto, no quería volver con Ruri y la idea de lograr tener tiempo con Yuya era una fuerte tentación

 **-si… algo, supongo que en eso estoy, vámonos se nos ara más tarde**

 **-yuto… bueno… dejaremos esa platica para mañana**

 **-lo siento ya encontré a alguien mejor** –con eso último dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

* * *

Quizás su faceta descarada solo duraba poco tiempo o era un poder que aun no sabía cómo controlar, fuera lo que fuera agradecía aquello, estaban realmente cenando juntos. Ahora sentía una gran vergüenza por la forma en que se comporto y mal por Ruri.

 **-te veías incomodo con ella** –dijo tomando de su té helado – **así que decidí intervenir, lo siento no se me ocurrió algo mejor**

 **-no, al contrario te agradezco mucho que lograras sacarme de allí** –intentaba no mirarlo, ¿como es que, ahora que había notado su existencia no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio

 **-no hay de que**

 **-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?** –pregunto

 **-Ruri nos conto antes sobre ti… ya sabes antes de** _ **eso**_

 **-oh no, ¿todos los que trabajan allí saben que paso?**

 **-eh… los chismes corren muy rápido siempre tras bambalinas y… no había como ocultar lo obvio cuando varios de nosotros los encontramos en…ciertas circunstancias, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo**

 **-espera, ¿quieres decir…me engaño más de una vez?**

 **-ella había dicho que ya habían terminado** –su lado "malvado" si que quería hacer de las suyas al parecer **– y de repente ya nadie te volvió a ver allí así que asumimos que decía la verdad, no fue hasta que su hermano apareció a reclamarle que nos enteramos, lamento que te tengas que enterar de esta manera**

 **-no te disculpes, no sabias lo que pasaba, ni si yo sabía todo** – respiro hondo, tenían que hablar de lo de la otra noche en algún punto, al mal paso darle prisa – **sobre lo de la otra noche… yo sinceramente no se qué decirte, no suelo beber mucho pero mi primo empezó a emborrachar y de repente ya estaba en ese antro, no recuerdo mucho**

 **-entonces ¿No eres Gay ni Bisexual?** –soltó un tanto serio

 **-¿ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **-era un antro Gay**

 **-…-** se quedo en shock un largo rato su cara debía ser un poema **– eso explica las pocas cosas raras que recuerdo de ese lugar** –Era oficial, iba a matar a Yugo ¡¿Por qué le llevo a un antro gay?!...¿yugo era gay?

 **-Yuto** –le llamo, sintiéndose en aprietos, había sido cosa el alcohol, quizás no tenía una sola posibilidad pero no se rendiría, seria claro **–se que es repentino, que no nos conocemos, incluso si no recordamos mucho de esa noche… pero yo, si pudiera volver a atrás lo único que cambiaria seria el tomar menos, para poder recordar esa noche que pasamos juntos de mejor manera, desde antes mucho, antes me parecías alguien atractivo y no solo por el físico si no también por tu mirada lo que reflejan tus ojos**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-Ruri, cuando nos llego a contar de ti, vi muchas fotos de ustedes podría decir que me gustas** –confeso, su rostro debía ser de un rojo más intenso que su cabello – **pero eran pareja y yo no podría meterme en una relación ajena**

 **-sinceramente hasta hace poco fui consciente de que existías** –dijo sintiéndose un tonto y descuidado, el semblante de Yuya había decaído, el brillo en su mirada para ser precisos **–pero desde esa noche no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, recuerdo que solo te vi y todo lo demás dejo de importarme, también hoy cuando entre a la sala basto con que te viera para que olvidara todo lo demás**

 **-¿te parece si intentamos salir?**

* * *

La forma en que Yuya le intoxicaba con su presencia era increíble, hacia que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. El verle era una droga del que se volvió adicto. Cada paso y movimiento estaba cargado de gracia. Dependiendo del movimiento en cuestión. La forma delicada en que sus manos tocaban las cosas o la forma tan seductiva que tenían sus piernas al caminar algunas ocasiones.

Nadie le causaba mas ternura que yuya, su risa, su voz, la forma en que le miraba, su manera de actuar le dejaba sin aliento. Los escenarios habían sido creados para que Yuya tomara su lugar en ellos, siendo siempre la estrella principal.

Y nunca había sentido una pasión así, tan arrolladora con solo ver a alguien bailar. Porque yuya adoraba ir a bailar fuera cualquier tipo de música. Sus movimientos eran un peligro para su cordura.

 **-ahh siempre que mmm ahmm venimos de algún antro te pones así** – gemía gustoso, sujetándose a las sabanas de la cama de yuto, dejándole el camino libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo

 **-¿te molesta?** –pregunto separándose unos milímetros de la suave piel

 **-no, me encanta** –le respondió, acariciando los cabellos negros – **me gustas tanto**

Volvió a su tarea, lamiendo y besando la piel que tenía a su merced para distraerle, viendo la oportunidad se trago el miembro del peli rojo, sorprendiéndole haciendo arquear su espalda por el repentino calor que debía estar sintiendo cuando empezó a mover su cabeza.

Los gemidos de esa melodiosa voz le dejaban como incapaz de pensar en algo mas pero cuando grita su nombre hace que algo dentro de él se vuelva un tanto más primitivo ¿instinto? Poco le importa en ese momento en realidad

 **-eres malo, siempre eres malo conmigo** –se queja sumamente incomodo, quiere correrse pero Yuto siempre le hace eso, le emociona para cortar antes de que pueda venirse

 **-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo** –se disculpa para besarlo antes de entrar, pidiendo permiso con la mirada recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento de su parte

Entra con cuidado, porque tampoco quiere ser un bruto, lo que menos desea en el mundo es lastimar a yuya de cualquier manera. Se quedan allí solo mirándose hasta que de nueva cuenta los movimientos de su novio le hacen perderse en ese placer.

Su cuerpo no lo soporta mucho en realidad, se viene después de unas tantas estocadas pero Yuto no se detiene, no hasta que vuelva a correrse. Le araña la espalda, lo besa, muerde sus labios, su cuello mientras su interior es golpeado fuertemente hasta volverle loco.

No se detienen, ni sus manos, ni sus cuerpos, ni sus bocas hasta terminar, sus miradas chocan en una mezcla de amor y lujuria, sonriéndose para besarse.

Yuya iba a romper toda su mente y le encantaba la idea.

* * *

No sé hacer lemon yo lo había dicho alguna vez pero oigan al menos lo intente (¿?)

Les dije que hoy iba a ser más feliz que el anterior~

Mañana es el último día (y ni una idea tengo)

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7 To You

Holi gente~ Día 7 y último, Fall/Sleepover/Dueling.

Lo siento por el retraso, cuando estaba escribiéndolo en la noche me quede dormida~

Es la continuación de "mirándote" (Extrañaba escribir así) Unica advertencia: yo nunca supe hacer finales felices~

* * *

 **To You**

* * *

El auto atraviesa la figura haciéndola desaparecer pero él tampoco se mueve, estorbando en la fluidez del paso peatonal. Desde su muerte, alucina a Yuya por todas partes, la alucinación parece ignorarle también, no lo busca simplemente como cada día sigue su camino, ajeno al mundo.

A veces lo sueña, recostado en el fondo de la piscina, quieto y en paz, sonriendo con tanta calma, como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor. Intenta alcanzarlo, quiero llegar a él para sacarle de allí, para traerlo a la vida pero es imposible, Yuya solo le decida una mejor sonrisa para cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

Siente culpa, frustración, ira, desesperación y tristeza. Se cansa de sus propios sentimientos, se cansa de sentirse tan mierda cada día sin yuya en el mundo.

 _ **Si yo hubiera insistido más, si no me hubiera rendido**_

Porque el extraño comportamiento de Yuya solo le preocupo, le preocupaba tanto que sin razón aparente le evitara…hasta que un día se canso, enojado con Yuya por no pensar en la amistad que los había unido siempre, se rindió.

Pensó que todo cambiaria ahora que estaban en el mismo colegio, no fue así, de hecho no lo descubrió hasta ya muy empezado el curso que Yuya estaba a unos salones de distancia. La forma en que le vio le hizo darse cuenta que había cambiado demasiado.

No quedaba rastro del niño que irradiaba tanta luz y alegría, escondido siempre tras pesadas y grandes sudaderas de colores oscuros, como si vistiera un luto. Su mirada estaba tan lejos…tan marchita.

Fue orgulloso, fue idiota, fue de lo peor.

 _ **Lo siento**_

Encontró la raíz del problema, en cierta ocasión fue testigo de cómo lo molestaban. Paso de largo. Con el tonto pensamiento egoísta que, viéndose en problemas, Yuya le pediría ayuda esta vez, así podrían resolver la situación juntos pero se hizo del rogar, el pelirojo no le llamo, no hizo ruido y eso le molesto. ¿Acaso era tan poco confiable? ¿No sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderle? Fue un idiota.

 **-muévete –** dijo alguien, algún desconocido, haciendo que reaccionara y se dignara a seguir caminando hacia su casa.

De alguna forma la vida sin Yuya no marcaba una notable diferencia en su día a día. Es más dolorosa que en el pasado, porque antes tenía la seguridad de que Yuya estaba en alguna parte, vivo. Ahora está muerto, en alguna parte lejos de su alcance.

 _ **Todo este tiempo sufriste sin decírselo a nadie ¿cierto?**_

Dejo la natación aunque siempre que podía, iba a perder el tiempo en las gradas frente a la piscina. Ahora era él quien se ocultaba tras pesadas sudaderas de colores lúgubres en un luto que nadie podría entender.

Ahora era él el incomprendido, al que molestan, el que sufre todo en silencio. Es la culpa que tiene que pagar por ser egoísta, por no hacer algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad…por su gran orgullo lastimado.

 _ **Es mi culpa**_.

 **-no sé si sea bueno para ti… pero puedes quedarte con algunas de sus cosas** –fueron las débiles palabras de Yoko Sakaki al permitirle entrar a su pequeño hogar – **al fondo a la derecha**

No recuerda haber estado en la casa del peli rojo después de la mudanza, era pequeño y estrecho. El cuarto aunque con decoraciones coloridas le pareció deprimente, miro las cosas, era como estar en la habitación de un desconocido.

 _ **¿Por qué paso esto?**_

No hay nada que le apetezca llevar, porque no hay recuerdos de por medio con esas cosas, es la habitación de algún desconocido. Indaga en los cajones de la base de la cama, encontrando lo que su corazón sabio seria sufrir por el mero gusto de sufrir. Las cosas realmente importantes, las fotografías de días más felices y un descuidado cuaderno.

Las guarda en su mochila, busca más cosas que robar, porque así se siente en ese lugar. Tomando más pequeños fragmentos. Se despide para partir. Su madre se quedara con Yoko. Mejor aún, solo llegara a casa a ahogarse en tristeza él solo.

 _ **Tenías tanto miedo**_

El cuaderno es una suerte de diario, no hay mucha lógica en lo que está escrito, no hay orden, como si simplemente solo las veces que era necesario plasmas los sentimientos en papel fuera usado.

Miedo. Solo hay miedo escrito allí. Miedo a ser diferente, a que las personas no pudieran entenderlo, incluso al no entenderse a sí mismo, a ser odiado y miedo a que él lo odiara.

 _ **Yo también te amaba**_

Fue solo casualidad nuevamente, estuvo en el momento preciso en el lugar preciso. El espíritu de Yuya también esta allí ni siquiera le importa si es real o una alucinación pero hay más consuelo en pesar que está allí de verdad. El asesino simplemente lo soltó pensando que no había nadie más. Yendo de nuevo a la escena de su crimen.

Se va contra él, cegado por la ira

 **Lo he perdido por tu culpa**

Podrá ser un tanto bajito a comparación, pero el ejercicio, la natación, que empezó a practicar le ha dejado una fuerza tremenda en brazos y piernas. Porque era algo que se tomaba muy enserio. El golpe que le rompe la nariz al sujeto lo ha dejado sorprendido, los golpes siguen con la intención de empujarle al agua. Es justo que sufra la misma desesperación de morir de aquella cruel manera. Que sienta como el aire se le escapa sin poder hacer nada. Es hasta poético.

Lamentablemente las cosas no suceden como él quisiera, el mal nacido resbala golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. No hay satisfacción incluso si lo empuja al agua, morirá sin notarlo y no es justo para Yuya que parece tan alegre como en aquellos años de infancia.

 **-lo siento no pude hacer nada** –jadea por aire, la adrenalina lo abandona de forma tan veloz que solo vuelve a sentirse cansado

El fantasma solo se acerca a su asesino, quitándole algo de los bolsillos para desaparecer. Lo toma como una petición incluso como una orden. Hace lo mismo, encontrando el pequeño teléfono de Yuya y el del propio maldito. Había que ser tonto, realmente tonto o sentir mucha culpa. Una conversación donde admite lo que ha hecho, si, eso es lo que Yuya necesitaba. Que dejaran de pensar que fue un suicidio.

Corriendo a la oficina del director, entregando el teléfono, va a limpiar el nombre de su amor, va a encerrar al sujeto que le arrebato la vida a alguien tan maravilloso como lo era Yuya.

 **-todo termino ya** –dice al pelirojo que lo sigue a todas partes, nunca le ha hablado, ni ha hecho muchas expresiones, solo le regala sonrisas – **también te amaba, te amo**

Asfixiantes palabras que no pueden ser contestadas, una gran tristeza que le está rompiendo la cordura.

 _ **Quiero llegar a ti**_

El no puede estar viviendo en ese mundo donde Yuya no, no puede seguir así, el solo verle como un fantasma o la alucinación provocada por alguna suerte de efecto secundario del antidepresivo, es una tortura diaria, un recordatorio constante de que su propia estupidez le costó la vida al ser más perfecto que tuvo la suerte de conocer. Ese mundo cruel sin color no puede ser real.

Quizás si toma más impulso a la hora de tirarse al agua pueda alcanzarlo esta vez, solo debe subir más, mas y mas. Su mente está rota al igual que su corazón

Ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace, está soñando como siempre, se acerca al borde y se tira. Por alguna razón escucho la voz de alguien ¿su vecina? Pero fue tan lejano que no importo. Antes de darse cuenta el agua se ha ido y solo distingue el gris del pavimento.

Su cuerpo cae con suavidad, abre los ojos distinguiendo la curiosa vista de estar bajo el agua, la luz es tenue quizás lo suficiente para que ser relajante. Siente el toque cálido de alguien, girando el rostro queriendo llorar de alegría, al fin le ha alcanzado, Yuya esta allí tratando de abrazarse a él.

Intenta decir su nombre pero solo salen burbujas de aire que se elevan a la superficie.

Ah _… así que por esto no podías hablarme, estando aquí abajo no hay sonido_

Piensa, no le importa en realidad, están juntos, le ha alcanzado incluso si no es capaz de sacarle de allí porque su cuerpo no puede moverse mucho.

 _ **Te amo**_

Se gira también de mejor manera para poder tenerle en sus brazos. Besando esos labios. Tan relajante, tanta paz…cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Ah como extrañaba matar personajes~ bueno este ha sido el ultimo.

Muchas gracias por leer esto hasta el final ¡fue divertido! también muchas gracias por los reviews~ Por el momento es todo, nos vemos en alguna otra[Historia] bye bye~

¿reviews?


End file.
